YGO EQG - Episode 018
"Might of the Sea' Part 1'" is the 18th episode/chapter of the series. Flash's next opponent is Tidal Wave, a tough opponent who possesses the power to Ritual Summon.Not only that, but he owns a Trap Card that will trap Flash every time he Pendulum Summons. Will Flash win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Tidal Wave At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Sunken Ruins" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Tidal Tidal draws. He then Normal Summons "Officer Cadet Andrew" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Aura Spear Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. "Aura Spear Dragon" attacks "Officer Cadet Andrew", but Tidal finds and activates the Action Card "Life Jacket" to negate his monster's destruction by battle (Tidal 4000 → 3000). Since "Aura Spear Dragon" attacked, its effect switches itself to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Tidal Tidal draws. Due to the effect of "Officer Cadet Andrew", Tidal gets to draw an additional card. He then Tributes "Officer Cadet Andrew" in order to Tribute Summon "Ocean's Caviller" (2300/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Ocean's Caviller", it gains the effects of the monster used for its Tribute Summon. He then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three plus one additional card due to the effect of "Ocean's Caviller" and discard two cards. "Ocean's Caviller" attacks and destroys "Aura Spear Dragon". Flash activates his face-downs "Starburst Draw" and "Code Change". The effects of both cards resolve in reverse order. "Code Change" resolves first, changing the text on "Starburst Draw" to 2000 ATK or less. "Starburst Draw" resolves next, allowing Flash to draw four cards. Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" (1300/500) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Tidal Tidal draws. "Ocean Caviller" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Deck Striker". He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. Flash activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Starbreak Dragon" (1500/1200), "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100), "Magna Fighter Radium" (1600/1400) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Tidal activates his face-down "Tsunami Surge". Now the effects of monsters the opponent controls that would activate at this point will be negated and all monsters on the field will be switched to Defense Position and can't be switched to Attack Position for three turns. Turn 7: Tidal Tidal draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Officer Cadet Andrew" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Raging Storm Ritual" to Tribute "Officer Cadet Andrew" and "Ocean Caviller" in order to Ritual Summon "Commander of Raging Storm Soveruin" (2400/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Soveruin" to return all Spells and Traps on the field to both players' hands and inflict 200 damage to Flash for each one returned. Three were returned (Flash 4000 → 3400). "Soveruin" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon". He then Sets a card. The Duel will continue in the next episode.